Tel est prit qui croyait prendre
by crazysnape
Summary: O.S. Parfois, il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, et Draco l'apprend à ses dépends...


**Titre** : Tel est prit qui croyait prendre

**Auteur** : Crazysnape

**Disclailers **: Les personnages d'Harry Potter et l'univers qui l'entoure appartiennent à JKR. Le lutin Tracassin quand à lui fait parti d'un conte appelé ' l'enfant au cœur d'or ', dans le livre les contes de l'alphabet.

**Remerciements **: Merci petite zoo pour m'avoir encouragé à l'écrire, sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé. Bisous !

Bonjour à tous, me voici donc avec mon premier O.S. C'est un slash, mais très, très léger, d'où le rating K (ou G.) Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Draco Malfoy tournait et se retournait inlassablement entre ses draps. Le sommeil refusait de venir, ce qui était en soit quelque chose d'exceptionnel, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de s'endormir dès qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais, il était vrai que cette nuit là n'était pas une nuit comme les autres. C'était la nuit du 21 au 22 juin, la nuit du solstice d'été. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine s'achèverait sa dernière année à Poudlard, et surtout dans quelques heures, sa vie entière allait être bouleversé. Et ça il en était sûr, bien qu'il ne sache pas quel tournant elle allait prendre.

Il se tourna à nouveau, et soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil : 3H00 du matin.

Il retint de justesse un hurlement de rage. Pourquoi n'arrivait on jamais à s'endormir quand on devait le faire ?

Cette attente était insupportable. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se tourna à nouveau. Hésitant à saisir sa baguette pour soulever un meuble, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il ne soit pas trop gros, et de le laisser tomber sur sa tête. Il était sûr que comme ça il allait s'endormir, ou plutôt s'évanouir. Mais la crainte que quelqu'un ne vient le réveiller et ne découvre avant lui ce qu'il ... éviter d'y penser sinon il était sûr de ne pas s'endormir.

Il se coucha sur le dos et réfléchis. Il avait déjà compter les moutons, et s'était arrête de lassitude à 1029, compté les ronflements de Goyles et classé tous les élèves de Serpentard par ordre alphabétiques et par classe... Que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

Il eut un petit éclair de géni. Chose qui lui arrivait relativement souvent, évidement puisqu'il était un Malfoy... Enfin si l'on évitait de parler de... où en était il ? Ah, oui, son éclair de géni : Il allait classer par ordre alphabétique tous les ingrédients de potion qu'il avait dû réviser pour ses ASPIC !

Commençons

Aconit (appelé aussi Napel et Tue Loup), Alihotsy, _euh_ ... Asphodèle, Babillage, Branchiflores, Bubobulb, Bulbe _euh ah oui_... Bulb sauteur, Bubonox, Chrysope, Corne de bicorne, Cricasse, Dictame... _' Battement de paupière'_... Am ... _' Baillement_ 'Ampest ...Bar...Baruffin, Enfl... ...

La sonnerie de son réveil venait de sonner. Il prononça la formule pour le faire taire. Les paupières toujours clauses, Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, car au lieu de rencontrer la douceur habituelle de sa chevelure argenté, il entra en contacte avec une surface étrangement rugueuses.

Et une seconde, tout lui revint à l'esprit. Il se revit à l'entrée de la forêt interdite... Sans plus réfléchir, il s'assit sur son lit, il voulut poser ses pieds au sol, mais découvrit que ceux-ci ne le touchaient pas. Et surtout que CE N' ÉTAIT PAS SES PIEDS !

Où étaient ses magnifiques pieds fins et parfaitement manucurés ? Sans même savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il se frappa la tête contre le mur, et répétant inlassablement : mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?

Il finit par écarter sa tête du mur, et la passa discrètement à travers les tentures de son lit baldaquin pour vérifier si les autres étaient réveillés. A son grand soulagement, ils ne l'étaient pas. Il se glissa lentement sur le long du lit, et partit en courant vers la salle de bain. Il traversa la chambre et remarquant que ses jambes étaient bien plus courtes que lorsqu'il s'était couché.

Il arriva enfin dans la salle de vérité. Il avança lentement jusqu'au miroir, gardant les yeux bien fermés. Pour avoir passé plus de deux heures par jour devant, il connaissait sans le moindre doute son emplacement exact.

Il pris une grande inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et retint de justesse un hurlement d'horreur, avant de les refermer.

Qu'allait il pouvoir faire ? ça vie était fichue...

_**Flash back Même jour l'année précédente**._

_Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé à la même heure que d'habitude. C'était habillé et avait bataillé pendant des heures pour que ses cheveux reprennent leur place. Chose qui n'avait pas été simple dans la mesure ou comme de par hasard il avait eu un épi récalcitrant, car oui, il fallait le dire, même lui avait des épis. Il avait fini par descendre dans la salle commune pour retrouver ces deux crétins de Crabbs et Goyles. C'était à cet instant que tout avait basculé._

_Crabbs avait parlé._

_Bon soyons sincère ce n'est pas ça la grande nouvelle en soit. Tout le monde sait qu'il peut parler. Le choc était venu qu'il avait dit quelque chose de sensée, d'intelligent. Et même s'il les appréciait beaucoup, il savait de source sûr que cse deux là n'étaient pas des lumières, non, loin de là. Le choc est donc venu que Crabb avait parlé et dit quelque chose de logique, de vrai. _

_« Dray, je suis tombé sur ton devoir de potion tout à l'heure, et j'y ai jeté un coup d'oeil... fait pas la grimace, j'ai pas recopier. En fait je disais juste ça parce qu'il y a une petite erreur dans le deuxième parchemin. Tu as mis Polynectar à la place de Polygum. Je te dis ça comme ça au cas ou tu voudrais corriger. » _

_Il avais haussé un sourcil, pris son air le plus sceptique et lui avais arraché le manuscrit des mains. Il avait survolé son devoir (parfait) jusqu'à ce que il arrive à la treizième ligne du deuxième parchemin. _

_Et là, horreur et damnation. _

_Il avait raison. _

_Répétons. _

_IL AVAIT RAISON._

_Grabbs avait trouvé une faute sur son devoir à lui. Il avait empêché sa mâchoire de tomber, s'était composé une expression neutre, un poil dédaigneuse avant de relever la tête vers son homologue Serpentard. _

_"Tu dis n'importe quoi ! La prochaine fois que tu essayes de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, vérifie tes sources avant, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps."_

_Il avait tourné les talons, se promettant de rectifier l'erreur dès que possible._

_Ensuite était venu le petit déjeuner, et le deuxième choc de la journée. Il s'était préparé à voir comme tous les matins ses deux acolytes s'empiffrer comme des porcs, il n'avait jamais réussi à leur apprendre a mangé délicatement et avait fini par abandonné en deuxième année. Pourtant, ce matin là, les choses c'était déroulé différemment. Tout d'abord, Crabbs n'avait pas sauté sur les gâteaux au chocolat et menacé du regard tout ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que les regarder, puis il s'était servis un café, un jus d'orange et avait pris deux toasts._

_C'est tout. _

_Sa première pensée, avait été bon dieu il est malade ! _

_Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication. Seulement quand cinq minutes après il l'avait entendu faire un cour de diététique à Goyle, il s'était posé des questions. Mais il n'avait pas voulu s'abaisser et faire croire à Crabbs qu'il se préoccupait de ce qui lui arrivait, ça non. _

_Pourtant, il n'avait pu faire autrement. _

_Oui. Il l'avouait. Lui. Draco Malfoy. Avait cédé à la curiosité._

_Il avait fini par aller discuter avec son ami, après l'avoir vu lever la main à chaque cours pour donner les réponses. _

_Les bonnes réponses. _

_Les têtes de Granger et de Rogue, quand il avait répondu, avaient été impayables. Et dans ces cas là on dis : Merci papa. Quel bonheur de savoir garder un visage impassible quelque soit les circonstances._

_Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il était allé discrètement à Crabbs._

_« Bon crache le ! Qu'est-ce que t'as pris comme potion ?"_

_Crabbs l'avait regardé et avait sourit. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, genre ' brave bête' ! Il lui avait ce sourire là, à LUI ! Où allait le monde ?_

_"Je n'ai rien pris."_

_Il avait repris une constance et l'avait regardé d'un air de celui a qui on ne la fait pas._

_"Je t'assure Draco, j'ai rien pris !"_

_"J'ai quelques doutes. On ne se réveille pas soudain avec un cerveau. Pas la peine de faire cette tête là, j'ai raison et tu le sais, alors parles. Je te donne deux minutes après je te fait parler."_

_"Pas la peine d'être désagréable. "_

_"Si j'étais connu pour ma gentillesse et ma délicatesse, ça se saurait, alors parle. Dépêche toi, il te reste plus qu'une minute."_

_Silence._

_"Trente secondes."_

_Silence._

_"Vingt secondes."_

_"Bon d'accord, je t'explique mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?"_

_Il avait hoché la tête. _

_"Hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allé me promener dans le parc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été attiré par la forêt interdite. Je sais ce que tu penses mais c'est comme ça. Je devais avoir envie d'une petite poussée d'adrénaline. J'ai marché pendant un petit moment et je me suis retrouvé devant un puit. J'ai regardé dedans et là, il y a une sorte de lutin qui en ai sorti... Ne me regarde pas comme ça je t'assure que c'est vrai... il m'a foutu une frousse... surtout qu'après il s'est mis à chanter..."_

_Là il avait éclaté de rire._

_"Arrête, tu veux rien dire d'accord, mais ne me dit pas n'importe quoi, ça je ne le supporte pas, un lutin ? Bien sur..."_

_"Tu veux que je te le dise et après tu ne me crois pas. Laisse moi finir. J'en étais où ?"_

_"Ton lutin qui chante..._

_Merci il s'est donc mit à chanter :_

_Taquin, mutin je suis le lutin Tracassin_

_Bête et méchant tu es le dodu Gregory !_

_Dis moi quel est ton voeu,_

_Je le réalise ou non, c'est comme je veux._

_Et là, j'ai dis que je voulais devenir intelligent. Il a sortit une pièce Et il l'a jeté en l'air en disant « Pile tu gagnes, face tu perds ! » et c'est tombé sur pile. Il m'a dis de rentrer et de me coucher et que dès demain tout serais comme je le voulais... "_

_Sur le moment, il avait hoché la tête, pensant que son ami avait perdu la sienne en même temps que son intelligence était arrivée. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ensuite, quand à la rentré suivant, l'intelligence de Grégory n'était pas partie, il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence : Le lutin devait bel et bien exister _

_Il avait fait quelques recherches sur ce fameux lutin et avait découvert qu'il n'apparaissait que le soir du solstice d'été. Et il avait attendu. Cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander. La richesse ? Non, il l'avait déjà... L'intelligence ? Pareil... du pouvoir ? Il en avait c'est vrai, mais avait on jamais assez de pouvoir ?... la beauté ? Il l'avait c'est vrai mais puisse t elle duré toujours ?... avoir ses ASPIC ? Oui, il pourrait le demander, mais vu son intelligence se serait faire perdre du temps au lutin... et il avait réfléchit comme ça tout l'année._

_Lorsque le soir du solstice était arrivé, il avait longtemps hésité. Irait il ou pas ? Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Et puis surtout ce lutin était connu pour être assez capricieux. Mais après moult hésitations, il avait fini par quitter son dortoir et aller à la recherche du lutin Tracassin._

_Se glisser dans les couloirs sans se faire prendre, n'était pas si aisé que ça. Il avait échappé par trois fois à Rusard et à son sale chat, au Professeur Rogue qui redescendait aux cachots. Et avait même vu Potter qui se dirigeait vers les étages, passablement épuisé. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que le jeune homme avait fait. Pourquoi était il là si tard ? Pourquoi était il si fatigué et surtout pourquoi, alors qu'il avait dû croisé son Professeur de Potion, semblait il aussi calme ? Le professeur Rogue était l'un des rares à ne pas tout laisser passer à Potter sous prétexte qu'il était « le survivant ». Et rien que pour ça, Draco l'aurait presque embrassé. Il avait bien dit presque parce qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Tandis qu'il continuait à s'énerver en silence que ce crétin de Potter, Draco c'était lentement approché de la forêt interdite. _

_Il fit une petite pose à l'orée du bois. _

_Il sentait son coeur battre précipitamment dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans cette forêt. Il ne s'y était rendu qu'une seule fois : lors de sa première année et cela ne pas encouragé à recommencer. Surtout quand il avait su que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui qu'il avait vu._

_Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Si Grégory avait pu le faire, lui aussi. Il avançait lentement, regardant soigneusement autour de lui. Sa respiration était très irrégulière et elle résonnait dans le silence. Il n'entendait que ses propres pas. Il crut apercevoir des yeux au détour d'un chemin, mais ils disparurent si vite qu'il n'en était pas sur... il entendit soudain un bruit, comme une voix porté par le vent...elle lui disait...elle lui disait de partir... et lui disait qu'aujourd'hui était n'était pas la bonne nuit pour venir découvrir la forêt... elle lui répétait de partir... de partir... Il s'était arrêté pour écouter cette étrange chant, quand soudain il entendit un rire... une rire joyeux mais en même temps effrayant... un rire qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette atmosphère paisible._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un étrange petit homme apparut. Il lui arrivait à la taille, et portait un drôle de costume aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il rirait et tournait et faisait des roues autour de lui, l'empêchant te tenter de s'échapper. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant lui et chanta :_

_Taquin et mutin, je suis le lutin Tracassin_

_Jeune et fière, et est Draco le Blond !_

_Dis loi quel es ton voeu,_

_Je le réalise ou non,_

_C'est comme je veux._

_Ça savoir d'où lui venait cette idée, Draco s'était penché vers le petit homme et avait murmuré :_

_"Voici mon voeu : je veux à jamais conservé ma beauté, et que l'amour de Potter m'appartienne."_

_Dès qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, il avait voulu la retirer, mais c'était trop tard. Le lutin avait déjà sortit sa pièce et l'avait jeté en l'air._

_"Pile tu gagnes, faces tu perds."_

_Et la pièce était tombée sur face._

_Le sang avait quitté ses joues. Il avait regardé le lutin tandis que la sentence tombait : _

_« Ta beauté, dès demain tu la perdras, et cette amour tu devras le conquérir. Tu ne peux abandonner ta quête auquel cas ton amour moura et avec lui le monde entier disparaîtra. Mais comme j'aime les gens joueurs je t'accorde tout de même une faveur. Si malgré ta laideur tu parviens à recevoir son amour en retour, ta beauté réapparaîtra et le monde vivra. A présent rentre te coucher. Et bonne chance car selon moi il ne faut pas que tu en manques. » Il avait éclaté de rire et était reparti en dansant. »_

_**Fin du flash back **_

Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était toujours devant son miroir et n'avait pas changer d'apparence. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais pourtant, les faits étaient inéluctables.

Sa belle peau douce et laiteuse transformée en une chose immonde d'un marron tirant vers le rougeâtre et rêche. Son corps si beau au muscle saillant (oui, il se trouvait beau, et alors ?) rapetissé au point d'être plus frêle qu'un Potter de première année, c'est dire ! La seule chose qui avait conservé un semblant de son ancien lui, c'était ses yeux. Enfin, il avait gardé la couleur de ses yeux car ces magnifiques yeux d'un gris bleu unique au monde (oui il y croyait et il avait raison !) n'avait plus leur si délicate forme en amande mais de la taille d'un balle de tennis, et avec le volume de la balle, c'était affreux.

Mais il y avait pire,

Il y avait ses oreilles, ses oreilles hier encore si menues étaient aujourd'hui aussi grandes que celles des chauves-souris. Il leva une main, et voulu la portée à son visage. Il sursauta en voyant quatre longs doigts plein de rides passer devant ses yeux mais les posa néanmoins sur sa joue. Il frissonna et fit descendre la main le long de cet horrible visage qui dorénavant était le sien. Il voulu serrer sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents, mais remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas ni l'un ni l'autre, ni lèvres, ni dents... au du moins si peu de dents qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Il sentit un cri monter dans sa gorge et lorsqu'il en sortit. Ce ne fut pas sa belle voix suave qu'il entendit... mais un espèce de cri aiguë, voire strident. Il était persuadé que les cris de Mandragore n'étaient si différents.

C'est alors que la réalité le frappa en plein fouet.

CE STUPIDE LUTIN L'AVAIT TRANSFORMÉ EN ... Un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce à côté.

Les autres se réveillaient.

Dans moins de cinq minutes ils seraient là.

Dans moins de cinq minutes, ils le verraient... et ça, il n'en était absolument pas question !

Pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'y avait qu'une sortie : la porte... Il entendait les pas se rapprocher... l'étau se resserrer. Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas comment s'échapper... la poignée de la porte commença à tourner... il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir... bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il fallait qu'il s'en aille... loin. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il entendait la porte s'entrouvrir

Et soudain..." Crack" lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, la salle de bain avait disparu...il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il était sauvé.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir qui était malheureusement dans la pièce... et tout lui revint à l'esprit.

Ce stupide lutin l'avait bel et bien transformé en elfe de maison, EN ELFE DE MAISON !

Sa vie était belle et bien fini...

Il était resté là quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être, il ne savait pas et pour tout dire il s'en moquait. C'est comme si maintenant qu'il n'était plus lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance... il se sentait vide, perdu.

Il avait longuement hésité quand à ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie à présent. Deux envies le tiraillaient : sauter de la tour d'astronomie, ou aller se saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout, son nom, son visage, son corps, son destin... La balance avait fini par choisir l'option deux. Quelque chose l'empêchait de sauter. Quoi ? Il n'en était pas bien sure, était-ce cette chose qu'on appelle la conscience ? ou peut -être la peur ou les mots que le Lutin avait dits et qui depuis lors ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

_« Tu ne peux abandonner ta quête auquel cas ton amour moura et avec lui le monde entier disparaîtra. »_

Son amour ? Qui était son amour ? Potter ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi dévasté par sa transformation il en aurait rie ! Que ce lutin, réputé si futé, ait pensé que si il avait demandé l'amour de Potter c'était parce que lui l'aimait, était encore plus qu'une farce ou une bouffonnerie... il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Au première abord, il s'était lui même interrogé sur la raison de sa demande. Demander l'amour de Potter, quelle idée loufoque ! En même temps, il se doutais bien que si il avait fait la demande c'était pour mieux pouvoir l'humilier lorsqu'il lui avouerait, lui, son amour. Cette seule pensée lui remettait du baume au coeur... mais il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, du moins pendant un temps... là ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'alcool, de pouvoir s'abrutir suffisamment la tête pour tout oublier, pour s'oublier.

Il ferma les yeux et comme la première fois, dans la salle de bain des Serpentards, se mit penser à ce qu'il voulait. Un bon verre de whisky, où de n'importe quoi avec un tant soit peu d'alcool.

"crack"

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une toute petite pièce qui lui était inconnu. Les murs n'avaient pas de couleur distincte et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Une odeur étrange lui montait aux narines. Un mélange de saleté, de sueur et d'alcool. Cette dernière odeur le rassura (tout autant que les deux autres le dégoûtèrent), au moins il ne s'était pas trompé quant à son lieu d'atterrissage.

Il hésita quant à la décision à adopter quand il entendit du bruit sur sa droite. Un petit clac qui ne lui était pas inconnu : c'était la bruit que faisait une bouteille de bièreaubeurre lorsqu'elle entrait un peu trop violement en contacte avec une ès cela, il entendit une respiration plus ou moi régulière, la personne qui était avec lui était lasse. Il le sentait sans avoir eu besoin de la voir. Il avança lentement dans cette direction, ne voulant pas que n'importe qui ne le voie ainsi.

Ses pieds nus glissaient silencieusement que le sol, il se rendait compte que le seul fait de marcher lui semblait plus dur. Son centre de gravité avait changé et voir le monde de si bas rendait le rendait bien étrange. Et le plus dure était de se dire qu'il lui faudrait s'y habitué, car il n'était pas prêt de redevenir lui...et encore, seulement si... il y parvenait. Il continuait à avancer, le plus lentement et silencieusement possible effrayé à l'idée qu'on ne le voit, qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on se moque de lui... et se retrouva face à un être pas si différent de lui que ça, quoique moins jolie encore. Il avait les mêmes oreilles en forme de chauve-souris, d'énormes yeux marron, rendus rouges par endroit à cause de l'alcool, un nez gros et laid, et il portait ce qui semblait être une taie d'oreille. Vraiment aucun sens de la mode... ça lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il baissa les yeux et se regarda... bon, il est vrai que même son plus beau caleçon de soie ne rendait pas très bien sur son corps d'elfe, mais au moins, il n'avait pas cette horrible taie d'oreiller sale, et trouée. Comme quoi même en étant elfe, il savait conserver un certain standing !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança dans la lumière, de manière à ce que la jeune elfe le vois. La jeune buveuse, leva la tête de sa bouteille, elle avait les yeux vraiment rouges, et semblait sur le point de se mettre à crier, mais lorsque elle le vit, se tue.

« Qui es tu? Winky ne te connaît pas »

« Aco. Mon nom est Aco. »

° Aco ? ACO ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom débile? Il ne s'appelait pas Aco, mais DRAco !°

«Pourquoi tu es là ? Doby t'a envoyé ? Dis à Doby que Winky reste là, Winky ne veut pas être libre, que Maîtres Crouptons lui manque ... »

° Doby ? Étrange ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Maîtres Crouptons... Cette elfe était celle de la famille Croupton et elle était libre... Très étrange. Il y penserait plus tard, il y avait plus urgent...°

« Aco ne connaît pas Doby. Il voudrait boire avec Winky. Winky veut bien ? »

° Aaaahhhhh c'était insupportable, non seulement sa voix était horriblement stridente mais en plus il ne parlait plus de lui a la troisième personne... Lutin Tracassin je te maudis toi et tes enfants jusqu'à ta septième génération !

Il se concentra sur l'elfe... sur Winky c'était beaucoup mieux. Quoi que...elle le regardait bizarrement, elle avait les yeux écarquillés, elle souriait... et pourtant... oui, il pouvait le dire, pourtant elle était laide.

Normal pour un elfe... oh elle me répond°

« Aco veut boire ? Avec Winky ? »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'emplirent de larmes.

« Winky va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que Winky pleure ? Tu as mal ? »

_° Bon sang, voilà que il s'inquiétait pour un elfe... où allait le monde ?°_

« Winky est contente. Personne n'a jamais bu avec moi. Les autres elfes se moquent de moi. »

La jeune elfe lui tendit une bouteille, Draco se dirigea vers la petite table et la saisit.

Bièreaubeurre.

° Bon, ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il allait avec ça qu'il allait se saouler mais au moins ça l'aiderait à se détendre et à réfléchir. °

Il prit une première gorgée et...

°WOUAAA ! Heureusement que c'est pas un Whisky pur feu, sinon, il serait déjà en train de rouler sous la table... La journée promettait d'être longue.

Putain, qu'il avait mal au crâne !

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma bien vite.

Trop de lumière

Il posa une main sur ses yeux... oh, oh, il y a un truc bizarre !

Il n'avait quatre doigts, pas cinq !

Merde ! Que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il avait perdu un doigt. Cette idée était nettement meilleure que celle qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et pourtant, quand il avait fini par trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence.

Oui, il avait perdu un doigt, mais si il l'avait perdu c'est parce qu'il avait été transformé en elfe de maison.

Et s'il avait mal au crâne, c'est parce qu'il avait bu jusqu'à en perdre la raison, pour oublier ce qu'il était devenu...

LEÇON n°1 Arrêté de boire : le retour à la réalité est encore plus dure, et en plus un elfe ça supporte mal l'alcool.

En y repensant, quelle honte ! Un Malfoy saoul avec trois Bièreaubeurres.

« Aco ? Tu vas bien ?"

°Aco ? Ah, oui... c'était son nouveau nom... un nom ri-di-cu-le... °

"Oui WInky."

"Je voudrais aider Aco."

° L'aider ? Mais à quoi faire ? Par merlin, non, non, faîtes que je ne l'ai pas dis...°

"Aider à quoi ?"

"Aco nous a raconté sa rencontre avec le lutin et Winky voudrait l'aider et gagner son amour."

° Pourquoi avait-il raconté sa vie à un elfe ? Bon sang il était tombé bien bas !

LEÇON n°2 Vraiment arrêter de boire : le retour à la réalité et encore plus dure et en plus un elfe ça supporte vraiment pas l'alcool.

Il se revoyait assis à la table, avec Winky. L'elfe lui avait raconté pourquoi elle buvait, ce qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle lui avait raconté combien elle était malheureuse d'être libre, combien ses maîtres lui manquaient, elle lui avait raconté la vie des Crouptons.

Ensuite, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il buvait lui... et il avait dit la VÉRITÉ !

Un Malfoy qui dit la vérité, quelle honte !

_Aco nous a raconté_... comment ça nous ? Il l'avait raconté à quelqu'un d'autre ? Faites que non, faites que non faites que...°

"Doby voudrait aider Maître Draco aussi. "

° Aaahhhh mais c'est une invasion ? Ils sont combien ? Et pire, celui là a dis _Maître Draco_, pas Aco ! Je veux que quelqu'un m'aide, mais pas eux... Je veux... Père, mère, où êtes vous ? Oui, il fallait qu'il aille voir son père et sa mère, ils sauraient quoi faire, il pourrait leur faire confiance et ils l'aideront.

Allez, concentre-toi et...°

"Crack "

Où était il ?

Toujours à Poudlar... Selon les tableaux qu'il voyait il devrait être au deuxième étage de la tour nord.

Pour la première fois de sa vie d'elfe, il avait raté son coup : il voulait aller au manoir... c'est trop injuste, il voulais voir son père et sa mère, pourquoi est-ce que ça avait raté justement cette fois ci...

Oups...

Des pas...

Vite il devait se cacher, il se recroquevilla dans un recoin sombre, dernière une statue et attendit en silence que les gens passe.

Il entendit une voix...

Elle lui était familière... il poussa un soupire de soulagement : il ne voulait que personne d'autre que ses parents ne le voit ainsi... il se concentra pour écouter les voix et...

«... m'étonne pas."

"Pour tout dire moi non plus. Quand on voit comment il était enfant..."

"Oui, toujours à ramasser les animaux blessés..."

"Effrayé par les araignées..."

"J'ai toujours su qu'il allait mal tourner."

"Tu as tout à fait raison Narcissa, mais j'avoue que j'espérais que son éducation Malfoyenne lui aurait servi à quelque chose, mais il faut croire que non."

"Oui, tout ça n'aurait été qu'une perte de te temps."

"Oui, _Draco_ n'aura été qu'une perte de temps. Mais qu'il ait choisit la fuite est ma plus grande déception, j'aurai cru qu'il tenterait au moins de combattre à nos côtés...même si, comme toujours, il n'aurait pas fait grand chose."

"Oui, il aurait au moins pu essayer. Pire qu'une trahison ! Rentrons Lucius, il ne mérite pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui, et le lord nous attend. "

Pétrifié.

Il était pétrifié.

Voilà donc ce que ses propres parents pensaient de lui.

Un bon à rien. Un être insignifiant.

Ça faisait mal.

Très mal.

Lui qui c'était moqué de Potter pendant des d'années parce qu'il n'avait pas de parent, en venait à l'envier. Oui, c'était vrai le garçon n'avait pas de parent, mais au moins ces dernier l'avaient aimé, ils avaient cru en lui, ils étaient mort par amour pour lui, tandis que lui, Draco Malfoy certes avait toujours les siens, mais qui étaient ils ?

Des marionnettes.

Des pantins.

Des coquilles vides de sentiments qui, si ils avaient eu à choisir entre leurs vies et celle de leur enfant, auraient levé leurs propres baguettes sur lui plus tôt que de risquer de perdre le moindre de leur cheveu.

Et ça faisait mal.

Vers qui se tourner quand même ses propres parents s'en moquaient ?

Qui pourrait l'aider ?

Il se demanda ce que ces amis pensaient. Étaient il d'accord avec ses parents ? Pensaient-ils qu'il avait fuit la peur au ventre comme un Poufsouffle sans défense ?

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à ses amis Serpentards, Grégory, Blaise, Vincent, Pansy...

« Crack »

Il était dans la salle de bain du dortoir des Garçons.

Des voix provenaient de la chambre.

Il s'avança doucement vers porte, l'entrouvrit lentement et écouta la conversation.

"J'ai croisé Mr et Mme Malfoy en venant, disait Pansy tout excitée. Selon eux Draco a pris la fuite... la queue entre le jambe ! Ah, ah, ah !"

"Pansy ! Ne dis pas ça de Draco ! L'avait interrompu Vincent. Moi je suis sûr qu'il avait de bonne raison de fuir, peut-être que ce sont les Gryffondors qui se sont débarrassés de lui. J'ai bien vu que Potter et sa clique faisaient une drôle de tête, des derniers jours. Je suis sûr que c'est eux ! On va leur faire leur fête !"

"Vincent, réfléchis, pourquoi est-ce que les Gryffondors feraient ça ? Quel intérêt ? Et si il était venu le kidnappé pendant la nuit on les aurait entendu. Draco est partie de son plein gré. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Greg ?"

"Je pense que t'as raison, Blaise. Draco est partie de son plein gré..."

"Tiens vous voyez ! Même Greg est d'accord avec moi... Draco a choisit de fuir, et en plus ce petit con nous en a même pas parlé avant ! Il aurait pu nous en faire profiter, on aurait pu être libre nous aussi... Quand je le revois je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais !"

"Reste calme Blaise. Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Et selon moi, ce n'est pas forcement bien joli."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je dis juste que parfois il faut faire attention à ce qu'on souhaite... »

Draco referma la porte.

Bon résumons.

Ses parents le prenaient pour un fuyard, un moins que rien, Pansy était extatique à cette idée, Vincent pensait qu'il était mort tuer par Potter, Blaise voulait lui faire la peau pour s'être évader sans lui... restait Vincent, qui se doutait de quelque chose, mais il n'était pas prêt à se confié à lui.

C'est vrai Draco avait échoué face au lutin alors que lui avait réussi. La honte.

Pouvait on mourir de honte ? Non, heureusement parce que vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait eu honte depuis sa transformation, il devrait peut-être commencé craindre pour sa vie !

Retour à la case départ.

A qui pourrait-il en parler ? A qui pourrait-il se confier ?

Tout d'abord, il devait partir d'ici avant de se faire repérer...

Concentration...

« Crack »

"Arrête, je te dis que je n'y crois pas !"

"Et bien moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Ce mec est un Mangemort, si il ne l'est pas déjà il le sera bientôt, c'est évident ! Tout le monde le sait !"

"Je te dis _**moi**_, que je n'y crois pas !"

"Donne moi une bonne raison de croire qu'il ne l'est pas ?"

"C'est simple. Pourquoi devenir Mangemort _maintenant_ en sachant que ça éveillera les soupçons de tout le monde, alors qu'il peut le devenir dans cinq jours en toute discrétion ?"

"Parce qu'il est bête ?"

"Arrête Ron nous savons toi comme moi que Draco Malfoy _n'est pas_ bête."

"Peut-être qu'il a fuis, c'est ce que les Serpentards n'arrêtent pas de dire... il n'est pas franchement réputer pour son courage, et ça tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !"

"Bon, c'est vrai que niveau courage, il laisse parfois à désirer, mais il a quand même du cran. La fuite... pourquoi pas, mais je n'y crois pas non plus. Si il l'avait fait, il l'aurait fait plus discrètement. En disparaissant comme ça, il sait que tout le monde va le chercher. Les deux camps. Il est puissant... ne dis pas le contraire, tu sais que c'est vrai, il est puissant et il est loin d'être stupide, il serait un atout pour son camps... quelque il soit."

"Harry..."

"Arrête, Ron. Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Pour moi, sa disparition n'est pas si logique que ça. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, je ne sais pas quoi mais je le sens. Et je t'assure que je le découvrirais tôt au tard !"

Ron et Harry... Harry Potter ?

Et bien ma fois, c'était plus qu'étrange.

Celui qui croyait le plus en lui n'était pas celui qu'il pensait.

Loin de là.

Il se souvenait d'avoir lu cette phrase un jour, « on choisis ses amis pour leur bonne présentation, ses connaissances pour leur bon caractère et ses ennemis pour leur bonne intelligence. » (1)

Sur le moment il avait ri. Ses ennemis, intelligents ?

Il fallait croire que cet homme là avait raison. C'était son ennemi qui avait le plus réfléchit, le plus chercher à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivé, son ennemi qui semblait le mieux le connaître.

Il en venait à se demander si son ennemi était vraiment celui qu'il pensait. Le Potter qu'il croyait connaître, fière, plutôt égocentrique, le petit coq au milieu de sa cours n'existait peut être pas. Il fallait qu'il vérifie ça. Et à vrai dire il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Cinq jours selon ce que Potter avait dit.

Il avait dû boire plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Les journées suivantes passèrent relativement vite. Il suivait Harry toute la journée, sans se faire remarquer, tout en évitant de croisé Winky et Doby.

(Il savait enfin pourquoi est-ce que Doby connaissait son vrai nom. Il avait été un elfe de maison de la famille avant de disparaître il y a quelques années, sans raison)

Les journées d'Harry étaient assez régulières et solitaire.

(Il avait commencé à penser à lui en tant qu'Harry deux jours auparavant, a passé ses journées et ses nuits avec lui, il considérait qu'ils étaient suffisamment intimes pour s'appeler par leur prénom, d'une certaine manière, il s'était attaché à lui.)

Il ne dormait que très peu, voire pas du tout et lorsque il fermait les yeux, s'était le plus souvent pour être réveillé peu après par ce qui semblait être d'atroces cauchemars.

Parfois, sa cicatrice saignait. Ce qui selon lui voulait dire que le rêve avait un lien avec vous savez qui.

Une fois qu'il était réveillé, il allait à la fenêtre et s'y asseyait, restait des heures à regarder les étoiles, parfois il pleurait, ou bien il murmurait, comme si il parlait à quelqu'un d'invisible.

Ses journées n'étaient faîtes que de parodie, il jouait la parodie du bonheur et ses amis n'y voyaient que du feu. Ils ne voyaient pas que ses sourires étaient faux, que lorsqu'il riait, son regard était voilé de tristesse, qu'il était avec eux sans pour autant y être. Son corps état là, mais son esprit, lui s'était envolé bien loin d'ici.

Ensuite, lorsque le soir venait, il partait retrouver les professeurs qui lui donnaient des cours supplémentaires dont lui Draco ne comprenait pas l'intérêt.

Les examens étaient passés, il y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre les résultats. Pourquoi suivre des cours de défenses avec Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall ? Pourquoi ces étranges cours avec Snape ? Il n'en savait rien et en venait à se dire que la vie du Survivant n'était pas si belle qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Elle cachait beaucoup de zones d'ombre.

Le matin du dernier jour, Doby était venu voir Harry.

Draco s'était caché encore mieux que d'habitude, terrorisé à l'idée que l'elfe ne dévoile son secret ...

"Harry Potter, monsieur, Doby aimerait vous parler."

"Qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles ennuyer. Tu as un problème ? Je peux t'aider ?"

"à vrai dire, oui, Harry Potter. Doby a besoin d'aide. Doby à un ami qui aurait besoin de la bonté de Monsieur Harry Potter. L'ami de Doby n'a pas de travail. L'ami de Doby est libre et a besoin d'une famille. Harry Potter pourrait-il prendre Aco son service ?"

° QUOI ? Mais de quoi parle donc ce stupide elfe ? Lui Draco Malfoy au service d'Harry Potter ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça... en plus il ne savait rien faire, ni la cuisine, ni rien d'autre alors, la question ne se posait même pas. Il ne travaillerait pas pour Harry Potter. Pas pour tout l'or du monde !°

"Je ne sais pas Doby. Est-ce que tu le connais ? Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance... tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Kreatture..."

"Oui, Harry Potter. Doby sait qu'il peut faire confiance à Aco. Aco ne trahira pas comme Kreatture l'a fait. Doby en est certain, et Winky aussi."

"Je voudrai lui parler, je te donnerais ma réponse après..."

Merci Harry Potter, Monsieur est trop bon. Doby viendra voir Harry Potter avec Aco.

Draco vit Doby quitter la pièce et le suivit sans perdre un instant.

« Doby, Pourquoi a tu fais ça ? Doby sait très bien qu'Aco n'est pas capable de faire ça ! Aco n'a jamais appris..."

"Doby sait tout ça Maître Draco..."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis plus maître Draco, je suis Aco !"

"Bien maître... Aco. Doby sait que Mai... Aco doit conquérir Harry Potter, et c'est le seul moyen. Doby et Winky vont aider Aco, ils vont lui apprendre ce qu'il doit savoir, la cuisine, le ménage, et Aco s'occuperait Très bien d'Harry Potter."

Draco regardait l'elfe, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose. Pourquoi cet être avec qui il avait toujours été méchant voudrait il l'aider ? C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, personne ne l'avait jamais aidé sans rien attendre en retour.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Doby et Winky voudraient l'aider ?"

"Doby veut aider Maî.. Aco pour Harry Potter. Harry Potter a besoin de ce que Aco veut lui apporter."

"Aco ne comprend pas. De quoi a besoin Harry Potter ?"

"Harry Potter est malade. Il a le mal de vivre. Harry Potter a besoin qu'on l'aime, il est très triste. Harry Potter a beaucoup souffert, il a perdu l'espoir et Doby pense que Aco peu l'aider à le retrouver. C'est pour ça que Doby veut aider, Aco. Et en plus, pour aidée Aco, Winky veut arrêter de boire, alors Doby est encore plus heureux !"

Draco réfléchit un instant au parole de l'elfe. Il a remarque pendant qu'il observait Potter, que Doby avait raison. Harry était comme mort de l'intérieur. Il était perdu dans un monde de douleur.

Il revoyait ses dernière années à Poudlar, années durant lesquelles il n'a pas réussit à entrer en contacte avec le Gryffondor, ses attaque restaient sans échos, à tel point qu'inconsciemment il avait fini par ne plus en faire. Se contentant d'ignorer le jeune homme, comme celui-ci l'ignorait lui.

Ce pouvait il qu'il puisse l'aider, et en même temps s'aider aussi ? En aidant Potter, peut-être parviendrait il a réalisé la demande du lutin, peut-être pourrait-il redevenir lui ?

"Aco veut bien essayer."

Doby lui avait fait son plus grand sourire... qui édenté n'était pas des plus ragoûtant, puis les deux elfes s'était serrés la main, montrant par là leur association.

Un Malfoy et un Elfe de maison ? Qui l'eut cru ?

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette conversation. Depuis, il vivait au 12 Grimauld Squard, avec Harry, Wealsey, et Hermione. Il devait avoue que les deux derniers n'étaient pas si horrible qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Weasley était assez drôle et le couple qu'il formait avec Hermione était assez détonant. Ils trouvaient toujours une raison de se quereller, et Harry les regardait, en souriant.

Ses débuts en tant qu'elfe de maison n'avait pas été des plus simples. Malgré les leçons de cuisine, de repassage, de ménage etc.. que lui avait donné Doby et Winky pendant quinze jours, il avait eu du mal. Ce qui bien entendu avait bien fait rire le trio de Gyffondors qui partageait son toi.

La première fois qu'il s'était occupé du linge, il s'était trompé dans les sortilèges de nettoyage, à cause de ça les pantalons de Potter était à présent à sa taille, à cause de ça Harry avait du aller faire du shopping avec Hermione et en était revenu tout transformer. Fini, les pantalons informe et délavé, fini les pull troués et abîmé, Harry était entré de le monde des gens bien habiller et pour tout dire ça lui allait plutôt bien. Depuis ce jour il faisait très attention pour tous ce qui touchait aux vêtements du brun craignant qu'il ne retourne en course, mais cette fois seul, et ne ramène d'autre horreur.

Le ménage n'était pas non plus son fort, mais pour avoir vu l'état de l'ancien dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, il supposait que cela n'était pas le plus gênant.

Venait ensuite la cuisine. Il avait découvert qu'il adorait ça. C'était bien mieux que de faire des potions. Manipuler les ingrédients avait toujours été ce qu'il préférait en potion. Et là, non seulement ce qu'il utilisait n'était pas répugnant (il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des yeux de chauve-souris, ou des larves), mais en plus le résultat était nettement plus apprécié.

Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir ses plats disparaître dans les bouches gourmandes qui l'entouraient.

Il connaissait les goûts de chacun, et bien qu'il aurait préféré ne faire que des petits plats pour Harry, il prenait soins à faire plaisir aux autres.

Sa relation avec Harry avait beaucoup évolué depuis leur première rencontre. Lorsque Doby les avait présenté, le jeune homme avait été assez mal à l'aise, à tel point que Draco avait craint qu'il ne refuse de l'embaucher. Mais finalement, il avait accepté, lui disant qu'il serait nourrit, logé, payé et surtout qu'il insistait pour qu'il ait des jours de congés et des heures de pauses dans la journée. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi donner tant de liberté à un elfe de maison ? Aberrant !

Mais dès qu'il était arrivé dans la maison, il avait compris. La raison de tout portait un nom : Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille avait crée une association, militant en faveur de la libération des elfes de maison. Si avait su ça en étant dans la peau de Draco Mafoy, il se serait moqué.

Qui se préoccupait du droit des elfes de maisons ? C'était risible !

Pourtant, après plusieurs semaines de travail, il avait compris. Et plus encore, il s'était promis que si jamais il retrouvait son corps, il l'aiderait dans ses démarches.

Peu à peu, la vie dans la maison c'était organisé, chacun ayant ses activités ayant toutes bien entendu trait avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dès son arrivée, il avait appris que cette maison, n'était pas une maison comme les autres, elle abritait, la pus puissante organisation luttant contre Voldemort ( à force d'entendre Harry et les autres le dire, il s'était lui aussi habitué).

Hermione travaillait pour ce qui touchait à la recherche, elle passait ses journées à lire et à prendre des notes, et le soir faisait le résumé de ses trouvailles. Ron était une sorte d'agent de liaison entre les différents membres de l'ordre, il s'occupait de ce qui touchait à la communication intérieur.

Quand a Harry... Harry était un cas à part.

Il aidait ses amis dans leurs taches lorsque il le pouvait, mais passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner, à augmenter sa puissance. Il travaillait ses sortilèges de défenses, d'attaques, sa magie sans baguettes, suivait un entraînement de combat au corps à corps, il s'entraînait sans relâche. Et parfois, lorsqu'une attaque Mangemort faisait trop de pertes humaine, il s'entraînait jusqu'à tombé d'épuisement.

Draco avait fini par comprendre quel destin attendait l'autre garçon, et la phrase que le lutin Tracassin avait dites qui l'avait tant troublé prenait tout son sens.

_« Tu ne peux abandonner ta quête auquel cas ton amour mourra et avec lui le monde entier disparaîtra. »_

Si il n'arrivait pas à conquérir Harry, celui si mourrait et ne pourrait réalisé que ce qu'il était destiné à faire, il ne pourrait tuer Voldemort. Voldemort règnerait en maître sur le monde, le précipitant dans le chaos.

Draco n'était pas contre l'idée de conquérir Harry. Il finit par comprendre que si il avait demandé l'amour du brun au lutin ce n'était pas dans le but de se moquer de lui.

Bien au contraire.

Si il avait demandé cette amour c'était parce qu'il en rêvait. Il rêvait que l'intérêt qu'il portait au survivant ne soit plus à sens unique. Il rêvait de voir à nouveau briller les yeux d'Harry, de les voir briller pour lui. Mais il désespérait. Comment Harry pourrait il le regardé comme ça alors qu'il ressemblait à un horrible elfe de maison. C'était impensable, comment pourrait il l'aimer ?

Winky venait régulièrement le voir pour lui remonter le moral, elle avait arrêté de boire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient bue ensemble. Elle semblait plus forte.

Elle continuait de parler ses anciens maîtres et de dire qu'il lui manquait. Elle lui racontait la vie qu'avait été la sienne Lorsque elle était à leur service, elle lui racontait les dernier potins qui courraient parmi les elfes. Potins selon lesquels Conrluis Fudge et sa femme ne s'entendaient pas, cette dernière n'étant pas d'accord avec sa manière de gérer du retour du seigneur des Ténèbres, l'elfe des Lestranges ayant entendu parlé d'une attaque qui se préparait...

Au fur et à mesure de ses discussions avec Winky, une idée avait commencé à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Il commença par en parler à Doby, ce derniers accepta avec enthousiasme, toujours près à aider et soutenir Harry Potter, Winky fut un peu plus longue à convaincre, elle avait l'impression de mal agir, même si c'était pour une bonne cause.

Ensuite, afin d'organiser tout ce qui devait l'être il demanda à Harry si il pouvait prendre ne pas travailler le soir même et le lendemain matin, sous prétexte d'aller voir Winky et Doby.

Au premier abord, le jeune homme l'avait regardé fixement, comme si il cherchait à lire au plus profond de lui, puis il avait lentement hoché la tête.

"Bien sûr Aco. Je t'avais dis que aurais des congés, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Par contre, je vais devoir te jeter un sort qui t'empêchera de révéler quoique ce soit."

"Aco ne trahirait jamais, Harry. Harry peut avoir confiance en Aco !"

Harry lui avait sourit, une sourire empli de douceur qui le faisait fondre chose que bien évidement, il ne pouvait pas faire.

"Je le sais Aco. C'est juste une petite précaution au cas ou tu te ferais capturer."

"Harry fait confiance à Aco ? C'est vrai ? Aco est si heureux ! Harry Potter peut lancer le sortilège. Aco est prêt."

"Bien attend moi là je vais chercher Hermione, je vais avoir besoin de son aide..."

° Il avait donc réussit à obtenir la confiance d'Harry ? Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Bien entendu Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui, Draco Malfoy, mais en Aco, mais c'était déjà merveilleux. Il avait passé plus de temps avec Harry dans sa peau d'elfe, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa peau d'homme. Il repensait avec bonheur aux diverses soirées qu'il avait passé à discuter depuis qu'il était arrivé à Grimmauld Squard. Harry ne lui avait pas parler tout de suite, il avait commencé par l'observé discuter avec Hermione, puis petit à petit c'était joint à eux, et dernièrement, il passait plus de temps à discuter tout les deux qu'à le faire avec la jeune fille. Ils s'entendaient bien, trop bien selon certain. C'était étonnant de voir que le Lutin avait vu bien avant lui le lien qui pouvait les unir, ou peut être même qui les unissait déjà. °

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du célèbre trio, qui semblait être en désaccord. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Ron n'était pas d'accord pour le laisser partir, il disait qu'il n'avait pas confiance, qu'après ce qui c'était passé avec Kreatture, il ne faisait plus confiance à aucun elfe de maison. Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutèrent pas, et le sort fut jeté. Et Aco put enfin partir pour Poudlar.

Lorsque il arriva dans la chambre de Winky et Dody, ces derniers n'étaient pas là, probablement occupés à préparer le repas des élèves. La réunion avait été prévue pour le soir même puisque l 'école était presque vide, la plupart des élèves étant rentré chez eux pour les vacances de noël.

Organiser une réunion d'elfe de maison n'avait pas été chose facile, ces derniers n'étant pas forcement d'accord pour quitter la maison de leur maître sans leur accord et surtout, ne voulant pas risqués d'être punis si leur maître avait besoin d'eux et qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Il avait fallu lutter pour les convaincre, et fabriquer une sorte de bracelet qui leur fasse sentir si leur maître les appelait.

Il vérifia son discours en les attendant. Il attendait beaucoup de cette réunion. A force d'entendre Winky parler de ses maîtres et surtout de voir tout ce qu'elle savait à leur sujet, il avait fini par comprendre le pouvoir que détenaient les elfes de maison entre leurs mains. Ils avaient un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur leur maître mais n'en était pas conscient. Il avait décidé qu'il était de son devoir de leur faire comprendre l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir durant la guerre, quelle source de renseignement inestimable il pouvait être. Il restait à les en convaincre. Ils avaient invité tous les elfes qu'ils connaissait, avaient lancé un sort sur la salle de réunions pour que ceux qui ne seraient pas convaincus du bien fondés de l'organisation oublie tout en passant la porte.

Lorsque Winky et Doby l'avaient rejoint ils s'étaient dirigés vers la Salle sur Demande où devait avoir lieu la réunion.

La pièce était pleine de petite chaise, à la taille des elfes, les tables remplis de nourriture, et de boisson. Il y avait aussi une petit estrade afin qu'Aco puisse être vu et entendu.

Peu à peu, les elfe avaient commencé à arriver, ils s'avançait tous lentement dans la pièce, mal à l'aise, peut habituer à voir autant de monde.

Quand la salle fut enfin pleine, Aco s'avança vers la scène, et commença à parler.

Il leur parla tout d'abord de sa vie en tant qu'elfe, du fait qu'il travaillait pour une famille le respectant, qui lui donnait de l'argent pour son travail, qu'il pouvait se reposer, qu'il avait des jours de congé, qu'il était là avec leur accord (il ne parla pas du sort qu'on lui avait lancé pour ne pas qu'il parler), plus il parlait, plus les elfe semblaient effarés. Ils le prenaient pour un fou, mais restèrent malgré tout.

Les elfes n'ont qu'une seule parole, ils avaient promis de rester l'écouter tant que leur maître n'avait pas besoin d'eux alors ils restaient. Il leur raconta le monde, leur parla de ses beautés et de ses richesses, amena le rêve dans leur yeux, leurs fit peu à peu réaliser que oui, ils étaient des elfes de maison, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas pour autant des esclaves, qu'ils avaient des droits. Il leur ouvrit les yeux sur le pouvoir qu'il détenait entre leur mains, leur fit réalisé qu'il avait, par l'union de leur force, le moyen de crée le plus puissant réseau d'espionnage du monde.

Il leur fit comprendre que par leur union, ils pouvaient faire pencher la guerre dans le monde du bien. Il leur demanda quel genre de monde il voulait pour leur famille, si il voulait un monde de paix, ou les elfes seraient respectés, ou leur maître serait heureux, où un monde baignant dans le sang et l'horreur.

La réunion se poursuivit toutes la nuit, et les elfes s'en allaient chacun leur tour, signant leur adhésion au front de libération de Elfe et acceptant leur rôle d'espions. La machine était à présent lancée et plus rien ne les arrêterait.

Aco prit un dernier verre avec Doby et Winky, fière et heureux du succès de leur opération, puis ils s'endormirent dans la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était plus de midi, et donc qu'il était en retard par apport à l'horaire de retour qu'il avait annoncé. Il se hâta de partir et atterrit dans sa chambre à Grimmauld Place. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, et s'arrêta en entendant des cris provenir du salon.

"Je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à cet elfe ! Mais non, vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! qui sait où il est allé et surtout ce qu'il A révélé ? Si ça se trouve dès ce soir les Mangemorts sont à notre porte ! »

"RON CALME TOI ! TU NE SAIS PAS Où IL EST ALORS ARRÊTE DE LE CRITIQUER SANS SAVOIR !"

"Mais 'Mione arrête, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un elfe qu'il est gentil, arrête de les idéaliser ! C'est pas parce qu'il est bien traité ici qu'il est pour autant de notre côté"

"Ron..."

"QUOI ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Harry s'il te plais pas toi aussi !"

"Ron je te rassure, je ne pense pas que tous les elfes sont gentils, et bons, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu penses. Mais Aco n'est pas comme ça. Je le sais."

"Tu le sais ? Ah, oui ? Et comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Tu te la joues Trelawney maintenant ?"

"Non. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'être insultant. Si tu avais passé un peu de temps avec lui tu comprendrais de quoi on te parle. Aco n'est pas..."

"N'est pas quoi ?"

"Il n'est pas comme les autres, il est différent des autres elfes... il a quelque chose de très humain en lui... enfin je ne sais pas, je te dis juste ce que je ressens, je sens que je peux avoir confiance en lui."

"Ouais, bien sure, c'est pas que je ne te crois pas mais bon la dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça c'était pour Malfoy, tu « sentais qu'il avait pas fuis » et bien jusque là j'en ai pas eu la preuve."

"Mais tu n'as pas non plus eu la preuve du contraire, je me trompe ?"

Il y eut un silence.

"Non."

Draco, décida qu'il était temps de faire son apparition et d'annoncer sa bonne nouvelle à Harry.

"Crack"

"Aco ! Où étais tu ? On s'inquiétait !"

Draco se tourna vers Hermione, et lui fit un sourire (prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas l'effrayer.)

"Aco a une surprise. Pour Harry. Harry veut bien parler à Aco en privé ?"

Les trois jeune gens le regardèrent perplexes, puis Harry hocha la tête et le suivit dans la cuisine.

Aco raconta sa soirée à Harry, lui expliqua ce qui avait été organisé et surtout ce qu'il avait appris.

L'attaque sur le ministère prévu pour le vendredi suivant.

La vie poursuivit son cours, calmement, les informations données par les elfes permettant de sauvées des familles entières, Les mangemorts étaient en déroutes. Persuadés que des traites sévissaient dans leur rang, ils ne se faisait plus confiance et durant les attaques passaient plus de temps à regarder que leurs alliers ne les attaquaient pas qu'attaquer leurs adversaires.

Harry continuait à s'entraîner, Ron a ronchonné pour un oui ou pour un non et Hermione a plongé le nez dans ses livres.

Doby et Winky avait décidé de se marier. Et Aco devait être leur témoin. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait témoin au mariage de deux elfes de maison il aurait bien ri, mais le fait est qu'il l'était et plus encore qu'il en était très heureux.

C'est en rentrant du mariage que sa vit bascula. Il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une attaque et, voyant un rayon oranger se dirigé vers, une silhouette qu'il savait être celle d'Harry, il se jeta dessus et prit le sort en pleine poitrine, au prix d'un énorme effort, il ferma le yeux et se concentra pour rentré chez lui.

"crack"

Il ouvrit les yeux, reconnu les murs du salon et s'évanouit dans un souffle.

Soudain, il entendu des pas précipités, des cris, puis sentis qu'on le soulevait.

Il sentait qu'on tentait de le faire revenir à lui, mais son corps était trop fatigué, la puissance qu sort l'avait presque tué...

_« Tu ne peux abandonner ta quête auquel cas ton amour mourra et avec lui le monde entier disparaîtra »_

Il ne pouvait pas abandonné, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt lui aussi, pas sans savoir... ce n'était pas possible !

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pour quoi ça ne marche pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il devrais déjà être revenu à lui.. Je ne comprend pas... on dirait que la potion de me mélange pas à son sang on dirait qu'il la refuse, mais je ne comprend pas !"

"ACO ? ACO reviens à toi...Aco... tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner... je ne veux pas que tu meures... Aco... Tu ne me l'as jamais dis... je veux savoir qui tu es... Aco... Aco... Reviens à toi... reviens vers moi... je t'en pris... Aco..."

"Harry...Harry ça ne marche pas, il est entrain de mourir..."

"NON ! Hermione fait quelque chose, on ne peut pas le laisser mourir... pas lui aussi... je l'aime tellement, et lui aussi il meure... Dis moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est mon ami, il me comprend, un peu comme une âme sœur, et pourtant, une fois encore il meure..."

Draco battit des paupières.

Il était vivant.

Ils avaient réussit à le sauver.

Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son sang humain n'était pas capable de supporter la médecine destinée au elfe de maison.

Il se sentait étrange.

Il entendit un brut au niveau de la porte et se tourna.

Quelque chose de doux lui effleura la joue.

Ses cheveux.

SES CHEVEUX !

Il était redevenu lui... Aco n'était plus

Mais cela voulait donc dire... Cela voulait dire que...

"Draco ?"

Il leva les yeux vers la porte et vit Harry.

Le jeune homme semblait indécis.

"Harry ?"

Bon sang sa voix ! Sa belle vois suave était de retour ! Hourra !

"Entre."

"Draco est-ce que ça va ? Que c'est il passé ? Je ne comprends pas."

Draco le regarda, en souriant.

"Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout t'expliquer."

Et il le fit, il lui parla du lutin, de la prédiction qu'il avait fait, de ce que Doby avait fait, de ce que le retour dans son vrai corps signifiait.

Harry le regardait, souriant lui aussi.

"Alors tout ira bien ?"

"Oui, tout ira bien."

Il avait eu raison, sa vie entière avait été entière avait été bouleversé, oui, et pour tout dire il ne le regrettait pas !

Fin

**(1(Oscar Wild **

Vous êtes toujours là ? Je l'espère. Je suppose que certains d'entre vous sont frustrés, pas de lemon et pire encore, même pas de bisous ! Mais je trouvais que l'histoire ne s'y prêtait pas. Ai-je eu tord ?

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
